


It’s The Sentimental Things

by FlymetotheM00n12



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A coco song appears, Also disney ref, Christmas fic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Proud pet owners, christmas exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlymetotheM00n12/pseuds/FlymetotheM00n12
Summary: Lance and Shiro celebrate the holiday spirit in their own little way.





	It’s The Sentimental Things

**Author's Note:**

> For Softy <3  
> Please enjoy~

Thick, fuzzy socks softened his steps, quieting the creaks in the wooden floor. He peaked around the corner into the small kitchen where he saw a broad, and muscular back. His boyfriend of 4 years stood over the counter, mixing ingredients in a big bowl. The air smelled sweet from it and warm from the oven heating to the desire temperature. Lance had to stop and admire, his heart leaps from the sight of Shiro doing something so simple as cooking breakfast, every time. 

The male took a deep breath to collect himself again. He looked down when he felt something soft brushed against his shins. The ginger cat peered up at him with his wide, sandy eyes. Lance quietly crouch down, adjusting the straps of his guitar, scratching the the fur behind his ear. The small kitty purred and closed his eyes in contentment. 

“I’m sure he’s going to love it, Varian.” He whispered, he stood up again, swinging the acoustic guitar back in front of him. With one more deep breath, he gave a little ran to help his feet slid against the floor into the open area of the living room. He gave a cheerful cry as he strummed the strings rhythmically, startling the male in the midst of stirring. 

As he eased into the cover, he locked eyes with Shiro’s warm ones. A faint blush spread across his cheeks as heat rises in his body but it didn’t deterriate his motives.

“ What color is the sky?  
¡Ay, mi amor! ¡Ay, mi amor!  
You tell me that it's red  
¡Ay, mi amor! ¡Ay, mi amor!  
Where should I put my shoes?  
¡Ay, mi amor! ¡Ay, mi amor!  
You say put them on your head  
¡Ay, mi amor! ¡Ay, mi amor!” Lance sang, his feet moved on their own to the beat. He couldn’t hide his smile anymore when Shiro gave him his undivided attention, lips pulled into the same wide grin. 

“You make me  
Un poco loco,  
Un poquititito loco,  
The way you keep me guessing  
I'm nodding and I'm yessing  
I'll count it as a blessing,  
That I'm only  
Un poco loco” 

Lance continued playing his guitar as he twirled and dance around their apartment. He would feel sorry for the people underneath him but he felt too light that he possibly can’t be making that much noise, right? As he was looking down and being careful of not stepping on their cat, Lance didn’t notice a solid body gently press against his back. A comfort warmth spreading from the source. Big, defined arms wrapped around his lean body as hands cover his own, playing along to song. Lance couldn’t help giggle as he tilt his head up to get a better look at his boyfriend.

“The loco that you make me,  
It is just un poco crazy,  
The sense that you're not making,” Shiro sang along.

 

“The liberties you're taking,” Lance sang back, heart soaring. He twisted around to face Shiro, the guitar taking up too much space in between them. 

“Leaves my cabeza shaking  
You are just  
Un poco loco,” Both of their cheeks were hurting from smiling too much as they belted out in harmony. Golden rays of the morning sun shine through the small apartment as the playful melody bounced around them. Foreheads gently pressed together as they let themselves go in this perfect moment. They shared a laugh as they pull apart, letting out cheerful cries and hollers. 

“Un poquititi-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-to loco!” They ended their improvised duet as Lance strummed the last wild chords. He plopped down on the couch afterwards, out of breath, Shiro followed and pulled him into his arms again. 

“You never cease to surprise me, babe.” Shiro chuckled, he pressed a kiss to his cheek. Lance leaned back against Shiro’s shoulder again, his smile soft and daze.

“I knew you appreciate a little music while you make breakfast,” Lance teased, he strummed the strings fast for emphasis. His fingers started to ache a little when he propped the guitar against the other end of the couch before falling back into Shiro’s embrace. “I know we both agreed to no presents this year but I still felt bad. I had to do something.” he said quietly, a little flustered. 

When he looked up, Shiro’s eyes was filled with so much love and admiration but Lance could still see the guilt. The older male leaned in to kiss Lance, passionate and slow. When he pulled away he also spoke softly. “I promise one day we’ll make it and we won’t struggle with money. We just gotta get through this rough spot.”

The tan male turned to lean against the broad chest. “I know, Amor. I know. You have to graduate, get that ceo status, and then become my full-time sugar daddy.” Lance winked, smiling when Shiro threw his head back as he laughed. 

“Yes, that’s the plan.” Shiro laughed, pulling Lance back into a series of small kisses, ending with one deep kiss. Lance tucked his head underneath Shiro’s chin, as they laid on the couch in each others arms. It was a difficult year for them to celebrate Christmas, with Shiro finishing grad school and this being the year they decided to move into an apartment together. It was a big step for them but they mutually felt they were ready for it. And with turns of events, they brought in a rescue cat into their homes, providing Varian with food and kitty litter. It was a lot but they somehow made it work, it left them exhausted and sometimes even frustrated but at the end of the day they had each other, and that was enough. 

Shiro gently rubbed his hands up and down Lance’s back, comfortable and happy with how they fit together and tangled so perfectly. Almost forgetting what he was doing before Lance surprised performance. That is, until, the oven beeps- startling both of them.

“Oh yeah!” Shiro recalled. “Come on, I have a surprise for you.” With that he pulled both of them off the couch and into the joined kitchen. 

“Varian!” Both male scolded in unison when they saw their cat sticking his nose into the mixing bowl on the counter. Shiro lifted him by his middle to set him on the ground again as Lance peaked into the bowl and around the clutter counter. 

“Aw, making some pancakes?” Lance awed, “We haven’t had those in weeks.” 

“And that’s not all.” Shiro sang beside him. He turned to see Shiro bent at waist as he pulled out a tray with a kitchen mitten hand. Lance’s eyebrows raised as he saw sugar cookies shaped in different holiday items. “I had Keith get Hunk’s cookie recipe for me and borrow some ingredients. It wouldn’t hurt to splurge a little for breakfast. Right?” 

Lance raised eyebrows shot up even more. “Stolen recipe? Dessert for breakfast? Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?” He joked, squinting his eyes. “Kuro, I swear to god…”

Shiro rolled his eyes at the mention of his brother, chuckling. “Kuro is in class right now, dork. Besides, I couldn’t ask Hunk because I wanted to bake them and in a calm setting at that.” 

Lance snorted. His best friend was surprisingly, but also not at all, strict when it comes to making food. It almost to the point where they feel like they’re in their own version of Hell’s Kitchen. He saunter up to Shiro and wrapped his arms around his waist. “I love it, I love you.” 

The taller male smiled, “I love you too.” They met halfway to share a sweet kiss, Shiro tapped Lance’s butt. “Alright, you can make coffee while I make the pancakes and once the cookies are cool down we can start decorating.” 

“Yes, sir.” Lance already turning to grab the coffee canister out of the cupboard and getting to work. He bumped his hip against Shiro’s as they worked side by side. 

They didn’t have it all, in fact, they barely had it together. Some days were a struggle and some it down right felt like the world was against them. But as the weather got colder and they decorated their too small of an apartment with cheap decoration they found at dollar stores, they knew it’s going to be alright. Love is all they got and it’s enough for them to make it through.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!
> 
> (Also unbeta so please forgive me for any errors)


End file.
